fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ratchet and Clank Size Matters: The Movie
Ratchet and Clank Size Matters: The Movie is a computer animated adventure/comedy movie based off the game Ratchet and Clank: Size Matters. It is made and devoloped by Insomiac Games, High Impact Games, and Rainmaker. The story takes place in Pokitaru where Ratchet and Clank were having a vacation from saving the galaxy then they meet a little girl she told the duo that she has a school project on heros and she wanted to take pictures of Ratchet and Clank fighting some robots for her project so Ratchet and Clank fought some robots for her. Later on after Ratchet and Clank fought some robots Ratchet, Clank and the little girl were talking to each other Clank noticed Qwark reading a news paper upside down and then Clank gets suspicious then he walks to Qwark and called him then Qwark noticed Clank in front of him and he asked him what is he doing here then Clank said he is spying on Ratchet and himself (though he is just saying that so Qwark would spill the beans on what he is doing) then Qwark said out loud that he was doing that too and then Clank gets more suspicious and then Qwark noticed that and then he was thinking of an excuse , then Clank asked Qwark that does he has more import things to do like going home to his family then Ratchet and the little girl walked up to Qwark then Ratchet said that the hat Qwark was wearing for his disguise was nice then Qwark started to cry and then Ratchet said to him its just a hat then Qwark said to the trio that its not about his hat its his family he told them he never knew them and he was adopted by monkeys Clank told him mabye he could find his actual parents then an airship aproched then robot soldiers jumped out of it one of robot soldiers saw the girl and he tells the other robots to get her then the adventure begins. Rated PG for some comic mischief and cartoon violence US date May 13, 2017 UK date May 15, 2017 JP Realse date May 23, 2017 Australia date May 29, 2017 Canada date May 20, 2017 Plot: A young girl gets kiddnaped Ratchet and Clank will have to save her then they find out that there is a big problem they will never forget! Storyline: The storyline is the same as the game though there are some changes to the movie. Diffrence from the game: In the game when you fight some robots you can also fight Scuttle Crabs but in the movie Ratchet was only seen fighting robots. The second cutscene in the game the airship was seen destroying the hut in Pokitaru but in the movie it was seen destroying more areas. In the game after you went to the Technomite space station you go to it again when its destroyed but in the movie Ratchet and Clank went to a shop where Ratchet got new gloves before they went back to the station. The movie was sponserd to companies like: McDonalds Little Ceasers Coke Ratchet and Clank McDonalds toys: Mcdonalds have sold Ratchet and Clank toys when the movie was out they sold: A movible Ratchet A giant wrench that you blow air into it A talking Clank A wind up Giant Clank toy A small Luna plush Ratchet and Clank SIze Matters TV series: People liked the movie so much that Insomiac and High Impact Games decided that they make a TV series on Nick based of the movie and game. It was made in June 40 2017. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ratchet and Clank Category:Movie